How It Used To Be
by OoMirkaaxX
Summary: After a head injury, Camille Roberts is unable to recall her own life. With her boyfriend in jail, Kendall Knight feels it is his duty to act as a friend and protect her. But acting as a friend may backfire. Could this be the end of special friendships?


**Hey hey hey, I'm not sure how sucsessful this story is going to be, but I had my inspirations :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH**

* * *

"Hey Jo! I came here as soon as I could. How is she doing?"

Jo sighed, "Well... she's responding to medication and we managed to stablise her..."

Kendall's face lit up, "That's great... I'll just go and-"

Jo held him back, "She's sleeping."

Kendall's shoulders dropped, "Can I just see her? James is worried sick. I'll be two minutes." He held his hands together, pleading.

Jo shook her head. "I can't let you do that."

"But why not?" He whined.

Jo pulled him aside, "She was beat pretty bad. She can't remember anything in the last few months." She pursed her lips.

Kendall stared at her, unsure of what to say.

"She's vulnerable and scared and I just think it should be James to be the one to see her." Jo rested her hands on his shoulders.

"You know that's not possible. As much as he wants to be here, he can't."

"But you can't see her. Anyone who shows her any kind of emotional support, she'll get attached, just like that," she clicked her fingers. "Think about James."

"I'll be careful, I promise."

"Ok. But if I suspect you're being too nice, I'm taking you out." She raised her brow.

"Fine."

Jo led him to the room, this was the first time he'd seen her before the accident, he was feeling nervous.

She was sleeping, but it didn't look like she was fast asleep, it looked like she was just resting her eyes.

She opened them as Jo opened the door.

"Hello Camille, someone's here to see you. You remember Kendall?" Jo spoke as if she were talking to a 3 year old.

Kendall had his hands in his pockets, "Hey Camille." He smiled.

Camille clutched her blanket, her eyes were wide and she was shaking. "D-do I know you?" Her usually neat, curly hair was tied up high in a messy bun.

Kendall's eyes widened, he looked to Jo who shrugged as if to say, I did tell you.

"I'm Kendall... we used to be friends." He scratched his head.

Camille shook her head quickly, "I don't know you."

"What? Camille, you have to remember me! We used to live at the Palmwoods, you were an actress!" He found himself gripping her arm.

She cried out, "You're hurting me!"

"Kendall, that's enough!" Jo pulled him away. "She's in shock, the last thing she needs is you yelling in her face."

Kendall sighed, "Where's Logan?" He rubbed his forehead.

"His shift should be finishing up in the x-ray department, right about now." She looked at her watch.

* * *

"Man, she said she didn't know who I was." Kendall exclaimed, still bothered by the situation.

Logan, who had just finished his shift, was gathering his stuff from his locker. "Dude, she's traumatized, the only thing she knows is her name. You need to give her time."

Kendall sighed. "This is going to kill James."

Logan's eyes popped out of his head. "Are you kidding? You can't tell James! He'll go crazy and probably have to stay longer. He's getting released in 2 weeks for good behaviour, if he finds out his girlfriend doesn't know who he is, he'll try and break out."

They made their way out of the hospital. Kendall sighed again, Logan was right. James got arrested 9 months ago for drink driving. He had knocked over an elderly lady, driving while intoxicated. Lucky for James, she survived, so his sentence was only a year. But if he kept up the good behaviour he was was due to come home in 2 weeks.

"I promised him I would stop by and tell him how she was."

* * *

"How was she? Is she Ok?" James clenched his fists. He looked tired.

Kendall glanced at Logan then to James and sighed. "She's safe, James. You don't need to worry." He said quietly.

"Is it brain damage?"

Kendall shook his head, "No. She's awake."

James sighed with relief, "I can't wait to see her again. It'll be just like the old times." He smiled.

Kendall closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm gonna go. Do you need anything for tonorrow?"

"Nah, I'm good. All I needed was to know my girl is safe."

Kendall stood up quickly, followed by Logan. "See ya later bud." Logan waved him off as they exited.

This was killing Kendall. James had no idea.

"I feel awful, he was so happy." Kendall groaned.

"Hey, it is possible for her memory to return. We don't know how bad the amnesia is." Logan put a comforting hand on Kendall's shoulder.

* * *

The next day was a chilly Saturday. That evening, Kendall attempted once again to help Camille.

"I'm here to see Camille." Kendall whispered

ia is." Logan put a comher face against her clipboard. "I let you see her yesterday and you provoked her. You better not let me down today. Can you please be gentle, she's fragile."

"I'll be nice!" Kendall assured.

* * *

"Hey, Camille. Do you know who I am?" Kendall said quietly.

"You're the man who tried to hurt me yesterday!" He flinched as she turned around.

"No, no. Camille, look; I'm not here to hurt you. I-I'm Kendall. Do you remember anything?"

Camille turned around slowly, warming up to his soft tone. She shook her head slowly. "It's all a blur. I know L-Logan and... and Jo. But only because they told me. I-I..." She shrugged and scratched her head.

"But James..." Kendall smiled slightly, "You remember James right?"

Camille had a blank expression on her face.

"James is your boyfriend."

She smiled, "Boyfriend?" Her smile quickly turned into a frown, "I don't r-remember my b-boyfriend!" She buried her face in her hands and began to sob.

Kendall sat on the bed and hugged her. What? He couldn't just stand there and watch her cry.

"Shh, it's ok. It's ok. Don't put so much pressure on yourself. You had a very bad fall on your head. It'll take time but things will come back to you." He rocked her side to side and she stopped crying.

Jo walked in quietly and cleared her throat, making Kendall jump. "Visiting times are over." She said through gritted teeth.

Kendall stood up and made his way to the door.

"Wait! W-where are you g-going?" Camille's voice trembled.

"Camille. I have to go now. I'll be back in the morning, I promise.

He turned to leave but was stopped again.

"K-Kendall, can y-you stay here until I.. I fall asleep. I-I get scared at n-night." She clutched her blanket.

Kendall glanced at Jo who wasn't happy, then back at Camille who was petrified.

Was Camille attached to Kendall already?

**Let me know what you think? **


End file.
